Meeting Again
by TheWildWriters
Summary: When the TARDIS takes the Doctor and his new friends to an unexpected world, the Doctor meets someone he hasn't seen in a long time. -Nerdo-
1. The Unexpected Landing

_BOOM!_

_CRASH!_

The TARDIS was out of the Doctor's control. John gripped the railing as he watched the Doctor running around the console pressing random buttons and pulling random levers. Finally, when John could actually walk, Dean came out the corridor yelling, "What the hell was that?! I was asleep, minding my business, when suddenly I'm thrown against the wall!"

The Doctor shrugged and simply replied, "I miscalculated the trajectory of the landing."

Dean stomped towards the Doctor and sneered. "Bull. If you weren't my friend you would be dead this instant." The Doctor wiped the spit off his face and straightened his bow tie.

Before a fight could start, John stepped in. "Guys, calm down. Let's continue with the task at hand?"

Dean stormed back down the corridor leading to his room muttering threats towards the Doctor under his breath. The Doctor sat back against the console and sighed, burying his head in his hands. John looked at him quizzically, then sat back in the jumper and raised an eyebrow. "Doctor, something the matter?"

"Actually, yes." The Doctor hopped up to look at the monitor. "It's where we've landed. She," motioning towards the console, "has taken us to the parallel Earth." John folded his arms and continued to stare when the Doctor looked as if he was shooting daggers towards the console. _Why did you bring us here? You can't-_

"Doctor? What's so bad about parallel Earth?"

"Well…" holding up his hand with three fingers up, counting down the seconds.

_3….2…1_

All the lights and console shut off. "…that for starters. It will take around forty-eight hours for her to power back up. I also have five grown men in my TARDIS who will want to explore this new world, as they always do…" John saw that the Doctor was hiding something by the remorseful look on his face. He decided to leave it alone. John then got up, waved to the Doctor, and headed to his and Sherlock's room. He blushed a little when he remembered his best mate was still in bed….and probably only dressed in his pants.

Once the Doctor was sure John was far away from the console room, the Doctor sighed. He knew that John knew. _Rose._ He missed her terribly. He missed all his companions, from Amy to Susan. But Rose was the one he missed the most. His pink and yellow human. The way his hearts fluttered when she stuck her tongue out when she smiled. The TARDIS hummed happily when the Doctor shot anger to her. He sighed again and turned towards the corridor leading to the wardrobe.


	2. The New Companions

The Doctor sat in the jumper in his Tenth regeneration's usual attire with his feet propped up on the console. He looked at how unusual the white trainers looked on his feet. They were a size too big but he would manage. His trousers seemed a bit too long and his coat a little too loose. The long brown coat still fit, which was a plus. He loved the coat.

John walked into the console room with Sherlock close behind, both sipping on tea. Sherlock took notice that the floppy-haired man was not in his usual professor attire. He cocked his head and asked, "Doctor, what's with the pinstripes? And no bow tie?"

"Special occasion mate. This is what I wore in my previous regeneration. Never thought I would get to wear this rubbish suit again." The Doctor beamed.

_Must be some occasion._ "Ah! Dean, Sam, Castiel! Hello!" Sherlock greeted when they entered the console room.

"Now, my friends, I bet you are wondering where we have landed."

* * *

Before anyone could respond a blonde woman burst through the doors wearing a blue pinstriped jacket, matching pants, and red trainers. Everyone but the Doctor looked confused. Clapping his hands together, the Doctor greeted the strange woman.

"So, we meet again." He said softly, just so the woman could hear.

She looked shocked. Her eyes darted around the console room at the new design and faces. She then looked back at the man who greeted her, "Doctor?" she gasped.

"Rose Tyler, I-"

"Who the Hell is she? And why does she know who you are?" Dean broke in.

"Well," the Doctor replied, clapping his hands together, "Dean, this is one of my past companions, before you lot. Her name…" he trailed off looking back at his pink and yellow human. He looked into her brown eyes and pondered at why the TARDIS had landed them here. "Rose Tyler." The Doctor croaked, as if it pained him to say it.

Rose looked up at the floppy haired man, dressed in the clothes she remembered him by, and put her hand to his cheek. "It's really you isn't it?" He put his hand on hers and smiled. She hugged him, ecstatic that it was really the Doctor. _Rose and the Doctor, together again. _"I can't believe it's you!" Rose muttered, sounding as if she was on the verge of tears, "I listened every day for this groaning blue box. All the times I thought I heard it, but it was never there. I came running when I saw the TARDIS from my office window."

"I hate to ruin the moment, but seriously, who the Hell is she?" Dean pondered.

"I told you," the Doctor replied letting go of Rose, "her name is Rose Tyler."

"Yeah, I get that, but why is she here?"

"Because the TARDIS brought us here. Rose," His face became serious, reminding Rose of his Ninth regeneration, "is there any sort of trouble? Daleks? Slitheen? Werewolves? Time Beetles?"

Rose looked around, marveling at the new interior for a moment before looking at him. She cocked her head, "No? Why would a werewolf be in parallel London? That would certainly not amuse me."

The Doctor smiled and turned to the others, "That's Castiel. The one next to him is Dean," pointing to the two, then the tall one with long hair and wearing plaid, "that's Sam." Then motioning to the one with short black curly hair wearing the long coat and scarf, "Sherlock," and then to the shorter sandy-haired man in a red dress shirt, "and John."

Rose looked at the Doctor's new companions and then back to the Doctor with a confused look. "Why so many this time?" she questioned.

"It was awfully quiet in here…and Sherlock wouldn't come unless John did. Same thing with Dean. Anyways, I'm sure you are all eager to explore parallel Earth!" the Doctor said cheerfully. "Here is some spending money. We leave in 48 hours so be back by then!" Rose watched as her new acquaintances rushed out the door. She smiled as that reminded her of when she spent her time running about with him. The Doctor, being as energetic as he is, moves away from Rose and darts around the console. She sits on the jumper and watches.

"Are you still wearing the pinstripes? Or did you just put them on so I knew who to hug?"

"No more pinstripes for me, plus these ties were so boring and un-cool. I can go change if you want me to?" The Doctor replied while reading the markings on the monitor. Rose smiled, her tongue peeking out just a bit making the Doctor melt. She knew he had always loved it when she did that. The Doctor smiled back at her and darted down the corridor.


	3. Rose

The Doctor sat in the jumper in his Tenth regeneration's usual attire with his feet propped up on the console. He looked at how unusual the white trainers looked on his feet. They were a size too big but he would manage. His trousers seemed a bit too long and his coat a little too loose. The long brown coat still fit, which was a plus. He loved the coat.

John walked into the console room with Sherlock close behind, both sipping on tea. Sherlock took notice that the floppy-haired man was not I his usual professor attire. He cocked his head and asked, "Doctor, what's with the pinstripes? And no bow tie?"

"Special occasion mate. This is what I wore in my previous regeneration. Never thought I would get to wear this rubbish suit again." The Doctor beamed.

_Must be some occasion._ "Ah! Dean, Sam, Castiel! Hello!" Sherlock greeted when they entered the console room.

"Now, my friends, I bet you are wondering where we have landed."

* * *

Before anyone could respond a blonde woman burst through the doors wearing a blue pinstriped jacket, matching pants, and red trainers. Everyone but the Doctor looked confused. Clapping his hands together, the Doctor greeted the strange woman.

"So, we meet again." He said softly, just so the woman could hear.

She looked shocked. Her eyes darted around the console room at the new design and faces. She then looked back at the man who greeted her, "Doctor?" she gasped.

"Rose Tyler, I-"

"Who the Hell is she? And why does she know who you are?" Dean broke in.

"Well," the Doctor replied, clapping his hands together, "Dean, this is one of my past companions, before you lot. Her name…" he trailed off looking back at his pink and yellow human. He looked into her brown eyes and pondered at why the TARDIS had landed them here. "Rose Tyler." The Doctor croaked, as if it pained him to say it.

Rose looked up at the floppy haired man, dressed in the clothes she remembered him by, and put her hand to his cheek. "It's really you isn't it?" He put his hand on hers and smiled. She hugged him, ecstatic that it was really the Doctor. _Rose and the Doctor, together again. _"I can't believe it's you!" Rose muttered, sounding as if she was on the verge of tears, "I listened every day for this groaning blue box. All the times I thought I heard it, but it was never there. I came running when I saw the TARDIS from my office window."

"I hate to ruin the moment, but seriously, who the Hell is she?" Dean pondered.

"I told you," the Doctor replied letting go of Rose, "her name is Rose Tyler."

"Yeah, I get that, but why is she here?"

"Because the TARDIS brought us here. Rose," His face became serious, reminding Rose of his Ninth regeneration, "is there any sort of trouble? Daleks? Slitheen? Werewolves? Time Beetles?"

Rose looked around, marveling at the new interior for a moment before looking at him. She cocked her head, "No? Why would a werewolf be in parallel London? That would certainly not amuse me."

The Doctor smiled and turned to the others, "That's Castiel. The one next to him is Dean," pointing to the two, then the tall one with long hair and wearing plaid, "that's Sam." Then motioning to the one with short black curly hair wearing the long coat and scarf, "Sherlock," and then to the shorter sandy-haired man in a red dress shirt, "and John."

Rose looked at the Doctor's new companions and then back to the Doctor with a confused look. "Why so many this time?" she questioned.

"It was awfully quiet in here…and Sherlock wouldn't come unless John did. Same thing with Dean. Anyways, I'm sure you are all eager to explore parallel Earth!" the Doctor said cheerfully. "Here is some spending money. We leave in 48 hours so be back by then!" Rose watched as her new acquaintances rushed out the door. She smiled as that reminded her of when she spent her time running about with him. The Doctor, being as energetic as he is, moves away from Rose and darts around the console. She sits on the jumper and watches.

"Are you still wearing the pinstripes? Or did you just put them on so I knew who to hug?"

"No more pinstripes for me, plus these ties were so boring and un-cool. I can go change if you want me to?" The Doctor replied while reading the markings on the monitor. Rose smiled, her tongue peeking out just a bit making the Doctor melt. She knew he had always loved it when she did that. The Doctor smiled back at her and darted down the corridor.


	4. Chuck?

"Well, Sam and Cas, where do you want to explore first?" Dean exclaimed as the group walked in the opposite direction of Sherlock and John. Sam raised an eyebrow at him. Dean wasn't normally this happy about exploring new places and this was just a parallel version of the earth they know.

"Dean, are you feeling ok?" Sam asked, his voice wavering a bit.

"Of course, Sammy!" Dean answered, getting in front of them and then turned around to walk backwards, "I'm as okay as okay can be!" He gave Sam a goofy smile and turned back around, crashing into a random passerby. "Oh, sorry sir…" he trailed off looking the man up and down. He had on the most random assortment of clothing, more random than the Doctor's. Dean, staring at the strange man, asked looking at the ridiculous hat, "What the hell is that?"

"Chuck?" Sam croaked, "What are you doing here?"

"It's my pith helmet of adventure!" Chuck answered. "How do you know my name? I've never met you three in my life…though, you do look like these characters who I have written about."

"Yeah," Sam stated, "we are the characters."

"What's with the get up?" Dean questioned.

"I wear this because I that's how I get my best ideas. My pith helmet of adventure for, well, adventure! I wear my mysterious trench coat for suspense. I've also got my enthusiasm shirt and my double-action pants, which are action packed and amazing!" Chuck exclaimed, striking a stupid pose and stroking his pant leg. "This is my character development wristband," he says, pointing to his wrist, "and these are my hefty suspenders for structure." He finishes smiling, thumbs hooked under his suspenders.

Castiel, looking perplexed as usual, states "Why are you here Chuck? Whatever happened to staying safe?" Sam face palmed at everything that was happening while Dean looked at his friend.

"We can just head back to my flat if you are that worried?"


	5. New New New Doctor

Rose waited for the new new new Doctor to come running out the corridor dressed in his new new new clothes. She propped her feet up onto the console and looked around in awe. All the blues and greens creating the perfect look for this new Doctor.

"Better?" the Doctor walked in front of her, spinning and holding out his arms.

Rose laughed at his new attire. "A bow tie," she giggled, "really? Leather jacket, pinstripes, and now tweed. You look like a professor."

"Oi! Bow ties are cool!" the Doctor exclaimed making Rose giggle even more. "Fezzes and stetsons are cool too!" Rose burst out laughing, "Fine, I'll change, again!" the Doctor yelled as he ran the corridor, "I'm keeping the bow tie!" Rose clutched her stomach as she imagined this new new new Doctor in a fez.

Moments later the Doctor came running out the corridor again dressed in a white dress shirt with a grey waistcoat, a longer purple coat, black trousers, and a chestnut bow tie, which Rose approved of. "How about this?"

"That's complete rubbish, go change into the leather jacket!" Rose said jokingly. She gave him her famous smile, making him melt. He took her hand and pulled her into a hug. "How many years has it been for you?"

The Doctor looked confused. _Why would she ask something like that? _"Errrr…I'm around 1198. It's been almost 300 years for me. How long for you?"

Rose's jaw dropped. "Almost 300 years?! It has only been five years for me! Two since the meta-crisis Doctor died…" she trailed off, looking up into his puppy-dog eyes. "What did you do in those 300 years?"

His eyes went from gleeful to sadden almost instantaneously. "After I left you at Bad Wolf Bay with the other Doctor, I went to go see all my companions for the last time. I saw Mickey and Martha first, helped them with a Sontaran. Then on to Sarah Jane and her son, Luke, whom I saved from being hit by a car. Saw Jack again too. Got him a date." the Doctor laughed. "Wilf and Donna were next, gave them a winning lottery ticket. The last person I visited…" he trailed off, "it was January first, 2005. Some drunken bloke told you that you were going to have a great year." Rose's eyes widened.

"You were the bloke! It was you! I knew when you regenerated that you looked familiar!" Rose exclaimed, hitting his arm lightly.

"Calm down! I understand that I shouldn't have done that, but I just wanted to see your face and your beautiful smile one last time before I died." He blurted out. Rose blushed, she had known that he loved her, but he had never said it out loud. "Continuing with my story, after my regeneration, I crashed in Leadworth, 1996. I met my most recent companion, Amelia Pond, well; she went by Amy when she actually became my companion. Fought the Atraxi, great fun. After that her and her husband, Rory Williams, became my companions." The Doctor looked down at his feet. "They, umm, they recently left…" he trailed off and tried to keep from crying. Rose, noticing this, pulls him into her arms.

"I'm sorry, Doctor." She had always comforted her Doctor, no matter the face. He looked into her brown eyes with a ghost of a tear trailing down his cheek. She could see how much they meant to him, they were like Donna, or Martha. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "I'm so, so sorry." She squeezed his torso once more. "I'm going to change, my room still here?"

"Yeah, the TARDIS will tell you where to go." He smiled. Rose smiled back and headed down the corridor.


	6. Exploration

**superwholock888: Thank you so much, you made my day! Finally updated after working on the other bits for days and days. Whoffle is pretty awesome too (I prefer Ten Petals :3)**

* * *

"Sherlock," John huffed as he tried to keep up with his friend's unusually fast pace, "Where are we even going?"

"Baker Street." Sherlock stated. "I want to see if parallel me, if there is a parallel me, matches my deduction skills." John rolled his eyes. "We only have 48 hours to find him, that's why I'm so urgent."

"What if there isn't a parallel you? What'll we do then?" Sherlock stopped. He looked up at the zeppelins in the sky and the people passing by, studying each little detail. He turned to John and smiled before heading off to talk with a random passerby. John could make out mumbling and saw the stranger point to down the street. Sherlock thanked the man and continued his brisk pace, leaving John behind confused. The sandy-haired man ran as fast as his short legs could carry him. "Sherlock! Wait," John shouted, "slow down!"

* * *

"So," Chuck said unsteadily as he unlocked the door, "this is my flat." They all stepped in, Sam immediately rushing over to the bookshelf while Dean looked around. He was shocked at how clean the room was. "How is this even possible, I mean, you are these characters that I made up." Chuck shook his head and sat down in front of his laptop.

"Some selection of books you got here, Chuck." Sam states, scanning the various shelves. Dean rolls his eyes, and goes to the fridge to get a beer, but to his surprise there were none.

"Yeah, just a few I've collected over the years. How did you guys get here anyways, up until twenty minutes ago I thought you were fictional. Wait, does that mean all the demons and ghosts are real?" Chuck started to worry. "Am I writing things into existence?"

Dean rubbed his forehead while Castiel answered, "No, Chuck. We come from another universe in the TARDIS with Sherlock Holmes, John Watson, and the Doctor." Chuck scrunched his face in confusion while the brothers gave Cas the evil eye.

"The what? And Sherlock Holmes? How are you…what…" Chuck trailed off, looking at the three men.

"See, uhm, Chuck, we travel with this man, the Doctor, has this machine called the TARDIS, and we travel with Sherlock Holmes and John Watson." Sam blurts out. In the next moment they were shoved out of the small flat.

"Dammit." Dean muttered storming down the hallway. "Good going guys."


	7. The Spark and Lunch

**It's been a while. Ha. I've taken A TON of tests in school, and very busy, and...things. So here you go! Happy late Valentine's Day!**

* * *

When Rose had come back into the console room she found the Doctor working. His coat was folded up neatly on the jumper, while he lay on the floor with his sleeves rolled up past his elbows. She watched as he moved about the underside of the console making slight adjustments and how the area lit up green. She figured it must have been his new sonic screwdriver. After a while, she moved his coat aside and sat down on the jumper. She crossed her legs and asked, "What are you tinkering with now, Doctor?"

He jumped and hit his head when he heard her unfamiliar voice. He then crawled out from under the console, leaned back against the console and rubbed his forehead. "Just seeing if I can find that spark, like last time we landed…well, the first time we landed here." He waved his new sonic around, "With this new theme of the TARDIS it will be a bit harder to find."

"I would think so," Rose added, "no more grates that you can see through." He smiled and waved his sonic again before returning under the console. After what seemed like hours of him inching around the underside of the console, he finally pulled himself out, holding the small green cube, and gave 10 years of his life.

"That should do it." He exclaimed as he put the delicate piece back. He gave her a triumphant grin as he stood up, took her hand and pulled Rose up, and hugged her. "I missed you so much; I honestly thought I would never see you again." She smiled and mumbled something that sounded like 'Me too.' The Doctor made a promise to himself that he would never lose her again; not to the Daleks, Cybermen, or Rift Activities. _Never again_.

* * *

Sherlock rounded the corner, in a mad dash to find his parallel self, but ran straight into a wall. _Oh, of course. I should have seen that the man was lying! It was written all over his face! _He backed up and stared at the wall, one hand scratching his curly head, the other at his waist. _Why would there even be a parallel me? In this universe I could just be a storybook character. _He turned around and ran into another object. "God damn, not again- Oh, hello John. It appears that the man I conversed with a while ago gave me wrong directions." A smile came across the sandy-haired man's face. "Probably thought I was crazy, there might not even be a parallel me!"

John chuckled. "Well, I'm starving. Let's get something to eat?" Sherlock agreed and followed his companion through the busy streets.

* * *

Dean looked up from his bacon cheeseburger to see Sherlock and John walking down the street. "Those bastards." He mutters, making Sam look where Dean was starring.

"What's wrong, Dean?" Sam questioned. Dean looked at his brother with a slight hatred of his friends. He then went back to watching the pair come closer, hand in hand.

"Hey guys!" John exclaimed as Sherlock pulled up chairs, "How's your day going?"

"Well," Castiel said, "we made a friend, went to his home, and got kicked out for telling the truth." Sam scrunched up his face trying to hide his laughter while Sherlock stared at Dean. They had gotten into a starring contest while the other three conversed.

Sam and Cas smiled as John told them about how Sherlock had run straight into a wall…"Then he ran into me and we decided-"

"Why don't you like me, Dean?" Sherlock asked suddenly, making everyone jump. Dean didn't even answer. He had set down his beer, got out of his chair, and almost ran towards the TARDIS. Castiel got up and went after his friend, while John and Sam gave Sherlock an odd look. "What? All I did was ask a question."


End file.
